It Takes Two
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: It takes two to tango, and the twins dance carefully around the truth. A series of one shots concerning the Dioscuri, Polydeuces and Castor. Contains twincest...you have been warned.
1. In Between Worlds

**A/N: **Hello, darlings! Spices here. Sooo...I recently discovered Greek mythology fan fiction! There wasn't a single story for these lovely guys, and I see it as my duty TO UNLEASH TWINCEST ON THE GRECIAN FANDOM! MWAHAHAHAHA!! You have been warned...

* * *

When they made love, it was heaven. It was ecstasy. Nothing mattered. They were in the clouds. The doubt in their minds and the guilt in their hearts couldn't touch them. Not here. Not now. There was nothing but gasping breath and velvet skin slick with sweat in this heaven of theirs. And pleasure. Because in heaven, there is no such thing as pain.

Outside of their little heaven is bitter reality. A reality that tears them apart, because even in a society so loose in sexual restrictions, they have crossed the invisible line, forcing them to express their forbidden love in secret. Only Helen knows, and she's not telling. Her brothers have enough on her to keep men miles away, no matter how pretty her face or how curvy she's grown. And of course, a part of her loves the starcrossed pair. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course. So they hide in the stables, in the armory, in the pantry, in the woods. It's not easy, but they make do. Because they have to. Because they love each other. Because they need each other. Because no matter how hellish their life on earth becomes, they know they still have their heaven.

But what Polydeuces and Castor love best is in between their two worlds. When they are still groggy from their lovemaking, when they are still panting, and the night breeze over their sweat soaked skin raises goosebumps, and they lie in each other's arms, lazily floating down from their high. Their fears have not yet caught up with them, yet they are aware enough of reality to feel the sting of pain and the beating of each other's hearts. And for them, that is enough.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a little weird for me to be writing something outside an anime fandom for once in my life, so I hope this turned out okay. There will be more, by the way. BROTHERLY LOVE ONWZ UR SOUL.


	2. Seeking Solace

**A/N: **Still Spice. I have about a half a dozen of these written already, actually. xD Castor is telling this one, and just so you know he'll be telling most of them. This story takes place the night after their first battle. They're about 16.

* * *

I stroked his cheek with my knuckles, and he brought his uninjured hand up to gently grip my wrist, sea blue eyes fluttering shut. We were silent except for our breathing, still shaky even hours after the horror had passed.

"Castor," he said softly, hesitantly, his eyes still closed. "I was so scared."

I slid my hand to the back of his head and pulled him to my chest. "I know," I murmured, my lips brushing his ear. "I know. Ssh, ssh Polydeuces, don't cry."

He scrubbed his eyes with his fist and laughed. "Sometimes you act more like my mother than my brother."

I smiled. "We are many things to each other beside brothers."

He turned away. "I know."

I took his broken hand gently, pushing away the bandages and bending my head to kiss his still bleeding knuckles. I kissed and licked the blood away as I did every time his split his knuckles training, swirling my tongue around his slender fingers. I felt a shudder wrack his body, a tiny whimper escaping his lips, whether from pain or pleasure I did not know. He took my chin with his free hand, surging forward to capture my lips. I let his hand drop, reaching to tangle my fingers in his sable curls. I could still feel the hot tears on his cheeks as he ravished my mouth with a fierce desperation.

"Castor," he panted when we came up for air. "Castor, I—"

"I know."

The fear had not left his eyes. I let my hands wander down his back, gently kneading the sore, strained muscles. Polydeuces splayed his good hand across my chest, guiding my backwards until the back of my knees brushed the edge of the bed. He pushed me down and sat between my legs, his mouth never once leaving mine. We were exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally. My shoulder throbbed, and I could tell that his hand was in pain. But we ignored it. Because more than anything, we needed each other, body, heart, and soul. We were shaken and terrified, and the only place we dared seek solace in was love.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I forgot to mention one thing: I'll be keeping to the myth as much a possible, however, a lot of stuff will be added in. This, for instance.


	3. Innocence

**A/N: **At this point in time, the twins are 15. It was quite common, in ancient Greece, for an older man to take a boy as his lover. This topic will definitely be revisted. Castor is a crazy overprotective big brother, haha!

* * *

My baby brother is naive. He is thrilled, thrilled beyond belief to be courted by a handsome solider. Sweet, innocent Polydeuces. He does not know what that man has on his mind. But I do. Oh, I do. I have seen the looks that man gives my brother. I have seen the same look on beasts stalking their prey. They say we are handsome, my brother and I. As beautiful as our little sister Helen, who even as a child is striking. That is the only reason that man is interested in my brother. That man does not love him, as Polydeuces is so convinced. That man wants my brother in his bed, nothing more. My brother cannot see this, in his naïveté. And that is the difference between Polydeuces and I. Innocence. We are twins, but innocence is something that he has that I do not. And I will die before I see it taken from him.


	4. Memory

**A/N: **Awww... T_T This takes place on the ship back to Sparta after the Trojan War. Helen wants to know why her big brothers didn't come to save her.

* * *

"My brothers," said Helen, looking about the ship before turning her puzzled gaze to her husband. "Where are they?"

"They are dead," Menelaus replied, his face expressionless.

Helen sat down hard on a crate, shock registering on her face. Burying her face in her hands, the most beautiful woman in the world hung her head and wept.

* * *

**A/N:** It's tiny, I know, I know! I'm sorry! I might add more to this one later, though.


	5. Cat

**A/N: **Hi there, anyone who bothers to read this toxic sludge! This one is pure brotherly fluff though, I promise. Have you ever heard anyone say, "The story writes itself?" Well, this is a prime example of that phrase. There wasn't SUPPOSED to be a cat, but she just kind of waltzed right in and has become a permanent figure in this story, so look for her in future chapters! Without further ado, enter the kitten! Oh, and the twins are ten in this one, by the way.

* * *

"Castor! Castor!"

I poked my head out of my room. My twin was running down the hall, his dark brown horsetail slapping against his back and something clutched to his chest. He skidded to a stop by my side, pausing to gulp in air before he ducked past me into the room that was really mine but we both shared.

"Look," he said, his blue eyes sparkling as he opened his arms. A tiny calico kitten blinked sleepily, yawning hugely and exposing her sharp little teeth.

"Polydeuces!" I said sternly, glaring at him icily. My brother had a kind heart, and he was constantly bringing rescues animals in the palace. Mother found it endearing, Father wasn't amused, and the maids were furious. Due to their complaints, Father eventually forbade Polydeuces from bringing any more animals home.

"You _know_ what Father said about the animals, Polydeuces!" I snapped.

Tears welled up in his berry blue eyes and he cuddled the kitten to his chest. "They were going to drown her, Castor! I couldn't…I couldn't…" He pressed his face into the tiny creature's fur. Guilt raised it's ugly maw in the pit of my stomach. I hated seeing my brother cry. Even more so when it was I who caused his tears. He was making soft whimpering noises, nuzzling the top of the kitten's head with his cheek. I caved.

"Alright, I'll help you hide her."

Polydeuces dropped the kitten on our bed and flung his arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you, Castor!"

I grumbled good naturedly, wrapping my arms around his narrow shoulders, returning his hug. "Just don't let her make a mess. And get her off the bed." I brushed my cheek briefly over the top of his head before I released him. He bounced over to the bed, a big smile on his face as he scooped the tiny calico into his arms. He cooed at her and ruffled her ears. I shook my head with a smile.

"She needs a name," he declared, tickling her belly.

"How about Dryad?" I asked, reaching to stroke the kitten's head, grudgingly acknowledging her cuteness. "She has leaf colored eyes."

"Aphrodite," my twin stated firmly as the calico chewed his fingers. I blanched.

"Polydeuces! Watch your mouth! You offend the goddess by even _suggesting _her name for a _cat!_"

He frowned, pulling his hand from the kitten's mouth and draping her around is shoulders like a scarf. "Lighten up, Castor. We honor the goddess by using her name, for we will remember her throughout the day."

I scowled. He shrugged, upsetting the kitten, who mewed in protest.

"Besides, perhaps the goddess will favor her."

I could see I had lost the battle, so I surrendered with as much grace as I could muster. "Fine, call her what you like. But don't come crying to me if something terrible happens to her."

I could hear him cooing to the calico as I stormed out.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't they, little Aphrodite? Didn't they? Don't worry sweeting, I won't let my big bad brother get you, no I won't! Aren't you just the _cutest! _Yes you are!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.


	6. Blood

**A/N:** Hello, again. This is still Spice, by the way, in case anyone was wondering. All of these are mine. But I think I said that already. Or maybe not. Oh dear! xD Anyway, the twins are oh, I dunno, 15 or 16 in this one. Whoo hoo for face eating!

* * *

There were blood spots on his tunic. Before he could so much as open his mouth, I shot him a look that said he'd better not lie to me. My twin looked down guiltily, holding out his right hand. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. I took his hand gently. His knuckles were torn up badly, pieces of skin hanging loose. Bright crimson blood oozed sluggishly down his hand, dripping off his fingertips.

"Polydeuces…" I murmured, half angry at him and half hurting at his pain.

"I'm sorry, Castor," he whispered, hanging his head.

"Just be more careful," I told him, getting down on one knee and holding his bleeding hand at eye level. "Don't go punching trees, alright?"

He smiled, but I could see his face was pale with pain. I kissed his hand gently, and he inhaled sharply, biting down on his lip. I swiped my tongue across his knuckles, cleaning away the drying blood. Fresh welled up to take its place. Polydeuces let out a breathy cry, squeezing his eyes shut. His fingers twitched, and I could tell he was fighting the urge to pull his hand away. The metallic tang of the blood made my tongue feel thick and heavy, but I licked away every last drop, soothing his wounds as best I could. When I finished, he started to pull his hand away, but I stopped him, keeping a firm grip on his wrist. Our eyes met, and I smiled mischievously, taking two of his fingers into my mouth. I ran my tongue across the underside of his nimble digits, eliciting a poorly stifled groan. I grinned. Libido wins out over pain any day. I let his fingers slide out of my mouth with a wet pop, turning his hand over and tracing crazy patterns on his palm and up his wrist with my tongue. He was panting now, his deep blue eyes fluttering shut, long eyelashes that would have been better suited for a girl splayed across flushed cheeks. My baby brother was beautiful. He was trying so hard to restrain himself, fist pressed to his lips to silence his moans and cries. He was trembling when I lightly nipped the pads of his fingers, and when I swirled my tongue around his little finger, he lost it. Polydeuces fell to his knees with a strangled cry, seizing the back of my neck. Our mouths crashed together heatedly, and I smiled around his lips. Too easy. My hands found their way under his tunic, and I pressed my fingertips into his taught stomach, on upwards to his powerful pectorals. He pulled back sharply with a gasp, and I took this opportunity to tear the garment over his head before he pressed out lips together again in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Polydeuces gripped my shoulders fiercely, the pain in his hand forgotten. I pushed him back into a sitting position, our lips tearing apart. His lips were swollen and slightly parted as he gasped for air, his deep blue eyes puzzled as briskly, I began tearing strips from his bloody shirt with my teeth. By the time his breathing had returned to normal, I had finished binding his hand.

"There," I said, tying it off as he stared at me as if I'd suddenly lost my mind. "That should do for now." Helping him up, I sat my brother on the edge of the bed, tossing him a clean shirt. He wriggled into it, still staring at me with the same puzzled expression as I stood in front of him, fists on hips. "Rest," I commanded.

The corners of his lips, still overly red, turned down. "But,"

"It wasn't a request." I turned to leave.

"W-wait! Castor!" He leapt to his feet and grabbed my wrist with his good hand. I turned to look at him.

"You're not just going to leave me _hanging_ like that, are you?"

I made no reply.

"Gods, you are! You're horrible, Castor, horrible! You're the worst big brother _ever!_"

I couldn't stop the corner of my mouth from twitching up as I pulled my wrist from his grasp. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I was merely keeping your mind off the pain."

* * *

**A/N: **While Castor was an accomplished horseman, (according to the myth) Polydeuces was a boxer. Thus, he bangs up his hands training a lot, or in battle, as in Seeking Solace. Sorry if I didn't explain that before. Or did I? Oh _dear!_ Losing my memory and I'm only in high school, haha!


	7. Deep

**A/N:** It's tiny! I'm sorry! Don't hit me! -cowers-

* * *

If my eyes are the sky, then Polydeuces' are the ocean. They are the same deep, glistening blue as the sea. And like the sea, they are mysterious…fathomless…unpredictable. His emotions ebb and flow in his eyes like the tides ebb and flow in the ocean. Love, hate, fear, sorrow. They are as powerful as the tides and just as easy to see. Like the ocean, there is a dark side to such beauty. My brother's gaze is deadly. Every time I look into those sea blue eyes, I sink a little more. When we catch each other's gaze across the room and his eyes are like placid tropic shallows, I sink. When we fight and his eyes are a riptide, I sink. After we kiss, and they are whirlpools, I sink. When we make love…they are far, far out to sea, away from sight or memory of land…I drown.


	8. Never Cry

**A/N:** Oh my god! The fluff bunnies! They attacked! Jeez guys, I'm so sorry! Or not, if you like the sort of gooey, fluffy sweetness that would induce nausea on a lesser man! Well, it's a little longer than the last one, at least. A little. The twins are somewhere between 17 and 20, probably closer to 20.

* * *

A Spartan never cries, I thought as I stood by my twin at the entrance to our tent, looking over the battlefield. Polydeuces gripped my forearm with both hands, and I could feel that his breathing was ragged, conveying all of the terror that I felt but did not show. I turned back into the cool shadows of the tent, pressing my nose to my brother's ear.

"You think you'd be over this by now," I murmured teasingly.

"You'd think," he replied weakly, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "If it was just me I had to worry about," he continued.

"Don't concern yourself with me," I laughed.

Polydeuces shoved me away with a glare. "If I don't, who will?" he shouted, extremely worked up. He turned to storm out, but I caught him around the waist and held him to my chest.

"I worry about you, too," I whispered. "So, so much…"

"Castor," he said, his eyes wide with childish fascination as he reached to touch my cheeks. "You're crying."

"A Spartan never cries," I said bitterly, turning my face away.

Polydeuces cupped my face in his calloused hands, tucking my head into the crook of his neck and stroking my hair.

"At least," he murmured as I felt something warm and wet drip onto the top of my head, "Not where anyone can see them."

* * *

**A/N: **I was attempting to convey how mind numbingly terrified they are of losing each other in this one. I daresay that was quite a FAIL. All those powerful emotions are so hard to put into words! Oh well, there's always next time, eh? Anyway, I was trying to stay away from this, but...I'd really appreciate a reveiw. I'm not going to demand reveiws for the next chapter, because not that many people bother to read this insanity (speaking of, that's next chapter's topic) anyway. But a line or two would be nice. However, if it's just because you have an issue with twincest, then don't bother. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	9. Insanity

**A/N: **Hi! Just so you all know, I absolutely ADORE you people that actually bother to read this silly story! And a huge thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my awesome reviewers! The reveiws I got were so sweet and encouraging, you guys are the greatest! *tears up* Well, on to the more important stuff about the story. They're 17 in this one. Don't ask me about the timeline, because I have no idea! xD The gods (goddesses, actually) make an appearance in this one. Misao and I got to talking, and she thought it would be really funny if the gods and goddesses commented from time to time on whatever's going on in the story, as if they're watching from Olympus. Aphrodite and Athena will be the two most common characters to show up. 'Fro is, after all, the goddess of LURVE! x3

* * *

It's maddening. Absolutely. Maddening. So close—not able to touch—infuriating. Today my brother looks every inch the demigod he is. Dressed in a sea blue robe that perfectly matches his eyes, his thick, dark curls are arranged in such a way so that the locks tumble over his shoulder in a spice-scented wave. I have been dressed up as well, in a robe of green that Helen says clashes with my eyes, and my unruly nut brown curls have been wrestled into a horsetail at the top of my head, tied with a golden ribbon. I hate when our parents put us through such torture. I understand their need to show off their status, but I would much prefer athletic games to a feast. If I have to stare at Polydeuces much longer, I'll go mad. We may be twins, alike in appearances but for the shade of our hair and eyes, but in social situations such as these, our differences come out. Polydeuces looks right at home, absolutely stunning, receiving complements with grace and making casual conversation with ease. Me, on the other hand… I'm completely out of place, fidgeting in my seat and picking at the hem of me sleeve. I looked, as Helen had gleefully pointed out, like a pig that had been dressed up and forced to walk on its hind legs, and while I did not appreciate the pig comment, the rest of the analogy held true. I was miserable. Polydeuces just made it worse. He was sitting right across from me. I was _forced _to stare at him. And it wasn't his impeccable charm that had me fidgeting, oh gods no. It was every smile, every flash of his berry blue eyes, every rustle of his clothing, and oh gods! I could smell him from here. He smelled like exotic spices and fresh fruit and summer nights and… I wouldn't be surprised if Helen had attacked him with every expensive perfume she owned. She always did enjoy watching me squirm. Whether though his own doing or that of our evil little sister, the effect was the same. He. Smelled. Sexy. And if I didn't get my hands on him soon, I was going to do something very, very rash.

---

"Aphrodite," Athena said warily, "I know that look. What are you up to now?"

"Oh nothing, nothings," the golden haired goddess sang. "Absolutely nothing at all." She turned her eyes back to the mirror in her hand, and Athena, severely weirded out, turned to slink away.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you, I'll tell you! If you _insist_!" Aphrodite crowed.

The goddess of wisdom shot straight up into the air.

"You remember my dear little Helen, right?" The goddess of love and beauty clapped her hands delightedly, taking no notice of Athena's enraged trembling, on-end hair, and twitching eye. "And her gorgeous older brothers, you remember the two? Those dark haired beauties that snuck off to your olive grove and—"

Aphrodite got no further before Athena's fist collided rather forcefully with her lovely face. An Aura of Death loomed over the wise goddess' head. Athena broke Aphrodite's mirror over her knee and stomped off, fists clenched at her sides, leaving the beautiful goddess with her behind in the dust. Aphrodite, shocked at her sister's violent reaction, immediately began to wail.

"DaaaadEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, "Athena hit meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Thunder crackled sharply, making it very clear that although his title may have been "Father of the Gods," the almighty Zeus did not appreciate being called "Daddy."

---

Okay. That was _it._ My self control has been _heroic,_ but _I have had enough!_ Because he's doing it on purpose now. Polydeuces had caught me staring as he flicked his sable curls off of his shoulder, exposing his neck and collarbone. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, and his eyes widened as he noticed my reaction. A dark, sexy smirk curled his lips, and never taking his eyes from mine, he slid his sleeve off his shoulder and threw his head back, putting a little hitch in his breath. It was all I could do to keep from groaning aloud. When I had regained control of my runaway desires, I shot him a severe glare, but an ear to ear grin split his face. He'd been insufferable ever since. He shot me sexy looks through half closed eyes. He panted, he flushed, he ran his hands down his chest… And now he was making love to his food. Looking up through his eyelashes at me, he popped a ripe, red berry between his equally red lips, sucking the tips of his fingers to lessen the red stain. A drop of juice escaped his full lips, and his tongue darted out, swiping the drop away slowly and sensuously. Dear gods. My imagination was on the loose. Fantasies ran rampant through my head, evething from dragging Polydeuces to our bedchamber by his sexy smelling hair, to making love under the table, each fantasy more wild than the last. The insanity culminated in an erotic and extremely detailed picture of rough, wild sex on top of the table. My cheeks bloomed scarlet. Polydeuces shot me a quizzical, worried look. My eyes were wide and pleading in response, and I tipped my head towards the hall. My twin nodded slowly, and I leapt to my feet, muttering hasty apologies as I made my retreat. The air in the hall was blessedly cool, drying the sweat on the back of my neck. It was hot as Hades in there. Or maybe it was just me. I slumped tiredly against the wall. Self control is exhausting. Sandaled feet mad soft sounds against the stone floor, and I looked up into the eyes of my brother.

"Castor, are you alright?" he asked quietly, his brow furrowed in concern.

"No, I'm not," I grumbled, crossing my arms irritably.

Polydeuces smiled knowingly, walking up to me until we were just inches apart. I brushed my knuckles across his cheek, letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. It felt so good just to touch!

"Better now?" Polydeuces laughed.

"Much."

I buried both hands in his curls, releasing a cloud of heavenly smelling spice, and pulled his mouth to mine. He melted eagerly into the kiss, against my body. I pulled away slowly, nipping his bottom lip.

"You," I told him solemnly, "Were driving me insane."

He looked up at me through his long, beautiful eyelashes and smiled innocently. "Well," Polydeuces murmured, "Let's see what we can do about that."

He kissed me again, hotter, wetter, his arms locked firmly around my neck. My fingers pressed against his spine as I ran my hands down his back. He arched into me, kisses becoming sloppy as we both began to pant. His legs clamped around my waist, the muscles under his tanned skin hard and smooth as iron. I moaned into his mouth, and he shivered blissfully. Our kisses became more frantic, more desperate, tongues clashing in wild passion. Polydeuces wound his fingers through my hair, pulling my head back sharply. He trailed wet kisses down my throat to my collarbone, and I cried out softly. There was an exasperated sigh behind us, and we whirled, Polydeuces dropping his feet back to the floor.

"Helen!" we exclaimed.

Our little sister stood there in her robe of mauve, dark bronze hair piled elaborately on the top of her head. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her expression firm. Polydeuces and I exchanged looks, turned back to Helen, and smiled sheepishly.

"Helen—"

"We just—"

"We we're going to—"

"It was just so hot in there—"

"Just for a moment—"

She threw up her hands. "I don't want to know!" Helen shook her head and continued on down the hall, but not before calling a dry "Get a room!" over her shoulder. My twin and I looked at each other, identical smirks forming on our faces. We took off running after Helen, bumping our shoulders into her as we sped past. Polydeuces, of course, always had to have the last word.

"Great idea, Helen!"

My brother laughed in delight as we dashed up the stairs, and behind us, I heard Helen stomp her foot.

"You-you-you _pigs!_"

* * *

**A/N: **My intent was to make it clear that 'Fro was making them horny, but that kinda didn't work. Better luck next time. And as for the olive grove thing Athena got so mad over...*grins* You'll see. That one will be from Missy, actually. *grins again* Oh you'll love it! Next up: Defile. I am, however, a little stuck on that one right now, soooo...it could be a little while. Sorry guys, I'll try! Gotta go drag my muse back from Fiji...again.


	10. Defile

**A/N: **Heeeeeeey kiiiiiiiids! Told you this one would take a while, haha! Sorry. But hey, I do have three more finished, so those will be up before Monday, I PROMISE! Okay, so about the story. They're, mmm, I dunno, 16-17. Oh my, I adore the gods in this one. Fro's such an airhead! *laughs* Apollo and Hermes make brief appearances in this one as well, as you will see.

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love and honor the gods very much. But honestly, must the ceremony behind sacrifice be so ridiculously convoluted? We'd been standing here for hours. I was alright, I guess. Bored out of my mind, but I'd survive. Polydeuces, on the other hand… He'd always been energetic and high strung, like an over-eager puppy. The only time I ever saw him sit completely still was when he was asleep. Even then he twitched a bit. Standing still was a fate worse than death for him. He was fidgeting like crazy now, twirling his hair, looking around, bouncing on the balls of his feet, squirming like he'd gotten fleas. Turning my attention from the droning priestess, I glared at him sharply and elbowed him in the ribs. Polydeuces smiled apologetically, and stood still for a record of five whole minutes before he began to fidget again. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. Really, I don't even know why I try anymore. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later that I felt his hand on my hip…my thigh…my crotch. I smacked him upside the head.

"Polydeuces!" I hissed, horrified, as he shook his dark curls back into place.

"Sorry," he moaned miserably, bouncing on his toes. "Horny…"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I whispered angrily. "A temple, Polydeuces!" I snapped without giving his time to reply. "A _temple. _And not just any temple, _Athena's _temple. She doesn't take kindly to offense, Polydeuces!"

"Please!" he moaned, clutching my arm. "I'm going mad!"

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" I growled.

"Castor, come _on!_ I'm bored! This has been going on for _ages!_ Can't we sneak off somewhere? Please? I'm so-oooo bored!" he whined.

I shook him off and turned my attention back to the ceremony. Polydeuces huffed indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Find a way to entertain yourself," I hissed. He gave no reply, but oh gods, I could see the wheels begin to turn. Bad idea Castor, bad, bad idea.

---

"Ooooooh, aren't they just the CUTEST?!" Aphrodite squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands delightedly. The eyetwitch Athena had been fighting all day was back with a vengeance.

"My…temple…" she hissed. "Defiled…"

"Oh hush, sister." Aphrodite patted Athena's back consolingly. "Just a little groping, no harm done. They haven't actually done anything." A Sly Smirk of Mischievous Plotting split the beautiful goddess' lovely face. "Yet."

Athena convulsed violently, gray eyes flaming as she turned to Aphrodite in a Fit of Rage. But the goddess of love and beauty was already gone, rubbing her hands together gleefully and cackling madly.

"Don't you _dare, _sister!" Athena shrieked, bolting after Aphrodite. "Don't you _dare!_"

---

Swallowing hard, I shifted my weight from one foot to another, doing my best to ignore my brother. Find a way to entertain yourself? Oh, brilliant Castor. Brilliant. Of _course _he's going to pester you. Just brilliant. Polydeuces twisted his mass of thick curls into a horsetail, holding the hair off of his neck. Sweat sparkled on his tanned skin.

"Hot out today, isn't it?" he leaned over to me and whispered.

"Indeed," I replied flatly. No reaction. Don't let him win. Never give in. Never surrender. I tried not to watch as a crystalline droplet of sweat slid down his corded neck, disappearing into the neck of his tunic. A memory flashed unbidden through my mind, of my brother drenched in sweat in a…different context. Despite the heat, a shiver ran down my spine. Polydeuces let his fistful of hair fall, sable locks swinging over his shoulder blades as he fanned himself with one hand, tugging at the collar of his tunic with the other.

"Nnng, Castor, it's so _hot!_" he practically groaned.

…and that was when I knew this was not going to end well.

"Dead," I hissed. "You. Are. Dead." I set my jaw and firmly refused to look at him, but not before catching his triumphant smirk.

-

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! This was not supposed to happen! The marble wall at my back was cool in contrast to the hot kisses being trailed down my throat.

"How did I let you drag me into this again?" I complained, running my hands down Polydeuces' sides as he nipped and sucked at the side of my neck. He pulled away and shot me a reproving glare. I stared him down, not giving an inch. He grabbed my crotch and I gasped.

"Just like that."

I drew him close until our hips touched. "Damn horny bastard," I breathed playfully.

He chuckled lightly, kissing my ear. Polydeuces hooked his leg around my waist, heat pooling in my groin at the play of his powerful thigh muscles against my hip. His hand slid under the hem of my tunic, calloused thumb tracing haphazard circles on the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. Polydeuces kissed me hotly, the fingers of his other hand curled against my cheek.

"We," I gasped breathlessly, "Are going to die."

My brother shot me a bemused look, placing a nimble digit over my lips.

"Castor," he said huskily, "There are _so_ many better things you could be doing with your mouth right now."

My eyebrows shot up, a smirk twisting my lips. I swirled my tongue around his finger and inquired in an equally sexy voice, "Is that an invitation?"

---

Eye twitch: 2, Athena: 0. The goddess of wisdom convulsed violently, tremors running down her spine with the velocity of an electric current.

"…I think she's having a seizure."

"Athena's going to fry-y, somebody's going to di-ie!"

Apollo collapsed into a fit of giggles at Hermes' sing-song chant. The messenger god grinned and repeated the chant as Athena seized and cursed and stormed and rage, peals of laughter escaping the sun god at the combination of the furious goddess and his friend's chant. Athena spun slowly to face the laughing gods, grinning maliciously, cheek muscles jumping, gray eyes ablaze. Hermes was first to notice.

"Oh shit, she's pissed!"

Apollo's laughter died in his throat and he elbowed Hermes in the ribs. "Run. Run!"

The two young gods scrambled to their feet and took off running as Athena advanced slowly and menacingly.

"Be still, my beating heart! Oh, how beautiful!"

Aphrodite pirouetted onto the scene. She grabbed the fuming Athena, oblivious of her rage, and pulled her into her impromptu ballet.

"Oh, young love!" Aphrodite cried. "Isn't it just _glorious, _sister?"

Athena yanked herself free, scowling fiercely. "They. Are. Having. Sex. In. My. Temple." Athena bit out, the muscle in her jaw jumping. "I. Will. Kill. Them."

Aphrodite nearly burst into tears. "Oh Athena! How can you be so cruel?! They're in love, sister! You should be honored that they choose to unleash their passion in your presence. And they're not having sex. They're making love."

Athena made a face. "I'm a virgin."

Aphrodite palmed her face. "Well there's your problem! You need to get laid, sister. Take your pick of men, dear Athena, and I will have my son make him yours! I know some gorgeous men, if you'd like some recommendations. There's this lovely prince in Thebes, and oh! This wonderful merchant in Crete—" The goddess of love and beauty rambled on and on, oblivious of Athena's rising temper. Aphrodite suddenly gasped and clapped her hands over her finely sculpted lips.

"Oh, dear! Whyever didn't I think of that?! Dear sister, forgive my ignorance! Do you prefer women, perhaps? Oh, that must be why you're still a virgin, right? You're afraid how father will react!"

Athena lost it.

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE SWORN TO ETERNALLY REMAIN A VIRGIN DOES NOT MEAN I AM A LESBIAN! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GET LAID?! I THINK THEREFORE I AM SINGLE! ALMIGHTY ZEUS, WOMAN, GET OFF MY CASE! _AND GET THOSE INGRATES OUT OF MY TEMPLE!!!_"

Aphrodite blinked slowly, hesitantly reaching up to fix her hair, blown awry by Athena's outburst. Said goddess was panting heavily, her eye still twitching faintly as she glared at Aphrodite. Slowly, a wide, happy smile spilt the face of the goddess of love as the initial shock wore off. "You _do _prefer women, don't you? Ooh, I _knew _it!"

"AAAAAUUUUGH! YOU ARE THE FREAKING WORST SISTER EVER! MOOOOOOOOM! APHRODITE'S BEING HOOOORRIIID!"

---

I pressed my face into Polydeuces neck, breathing in the heady scent of spice, sweat, and sex. He ran his nimble fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

"We're doomed," I groaned softly. "Cursed. As good as dead."

He gave my hair a sharp tug, pulling my head away from his neck and wrinkling his nose disapprovingly. I sat up against the marble wall.

"Really Polydeuces, does it mean nothing to you that we just had sex in a _temple? Athena's _temple?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully and I stared at him, incredulous.

"You really aren't going to lose any sleep over this, are you?"

"Nope!"

"In that case…" I purred, narrowing my eyes suggestively, "Let us tempt the gods once again."

---

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, APHRODITE! YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY _BUT YOU'RE NOT!!!_"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I actually ended up kind of liking this one! I think it's the funniest one yet, even though it took me the longest to write. (Oh by the way I typed this up at one in the morning, so I'm reeeeeeaaaaally sorry for any typos! xD I'm such a failure at life.) Next up is Rain, and you will see Polydeuces being a total hypocrite. xD He's such a goofball.


	11. Rain

**A/N: **Heya guys! *wavewave* Yeah, so, Missy and I watched 300 tonight....as "research." *grin* Hmmn, sexy half-naked (oh who am I kidding they were wearing next to nothing!) men covered in sweat and blood. Damn. I'd hit that. *grins again* Did I just say that? *blush* So yeah, speaking of the Spartans, about the lovely twins. This idea, actually, came from when I was sick last month and had nothing to do for a week except sleep and listen to it rain, and rain, and rain. Haha, some of the best ideas come out delierium! Or, at least that's what I keep telling myself...

* * *

When we were children, we hated the rain. Rain meant not being allowed outside. Rain meant being stuck in the palace. And the adults hated it just as much as we did, because boredom led to trouble, and they were often the butt of our jokes. So we usually ended up getting sent to our rooms, Polydeuces and I, and we invented our own games. We fought mighty battles, we sailed the seven seas, we went on heroic quests. And when our imaginations were utterly spent, we hid under the covers and told each other scary stories until we could no longer keep our eyes open and we curled up together and slept until the skies cleared. We made the rain our own. Those games slowly became our favorites, and we couldn't wait for the next storm to tell the bone-chilling stories we had collected. As we grew older, this time alone became even more precious to us. Gone were the innocent days of make-believe, and as we lay in bed we touched and kissed and loved, all to the sound of the rain.

Now, up in hills above the city on a cavalry drill, fierce wind tugged at my horsetail, pulling the brown curls loose and whipping them around my face. I lifted my head to the wind, grinning at the cloud bank on the horizon. The horses fidgeted, restless, sensing the storm. Another gust of wind lifted their manes, bringing with it the hot, damp air and the smell of rain and ozone. Thunder rumbled in the distance. My grin grew wider as I signaled to my riding to form up, our drill cut short by the approaching storm. I wheeled my mare, leading my men down the hill at a gallop, hoof beats echoing the thunder as the first drops of rain stung our cheeks. By the time we clattered into the palace courtyard it was pouring, and we were soaked. I swung off my horse and went inside. Normally I wouldn't hand my favorite mare off to a stable hand, but I was eager to see my brother. I ducked into my room to escape the servants' protests as I dripped all over the floor, hoping Polydeuces was already there.

"What took you so long?" he said accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest as I came in.

"I see you made it in before the storm arrived," I observed, eyeing his perfectly dry clothes and hair. I sat down on the edge of the bed to take off my wet sandals.

"You're soaked!" he snapped, shooing me off the blankets.

"Way to point out the obvious," I retorted drily, catching the towel he tossed me. "Got caught up in the hills on a cavalry drill." I tugged my horsetail out, the dripping hair smacking against my back. Polydeuces began drying my thick curls with another towel, stepping back as I flung off my wet tunic. He left the towel draped over my head and slid his arms around my waist, pressing his fingers into my chest. I leaned back against him, humming with pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the shell of my ear and trailed hot kisses down my neck. I arched back into him, stretching my neck sideways and closer to his lips. But suddenly he was gone, and I stumbled backwards with a yelp or surprise, the towel falling from my head to the floor with a sodden splat. I heard his quiet laughter, like water over rocks, and turned, glaring at him disapprovingly. Polydeuces was perched on the edge of the bed, hands out behind him supporting him, legs crossed, head cocked, deep blue eyes laughing twice as hard as he was. In spite of myself I smiled at him, and shaking out my long hair I sat beside him. Polydeuces pulled one damp curl from behind my ear, twirling it around his finger as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked, puzzled by his pensive expression. He shook his head in dismissal, laying his hand on my cheek and kissing me once, a hot, open kiss that left me aching for more. But there was none, and my brother pushed me back on the bed, cuddling up next to me under the blankets. I rolled on to my side, and Polydeuces draped his arms around my shoulders, tucking his head under my chin. His hot breath whispered over my bare collarbone, sending shivers down my spine. I slid my hands under his tunic, kneading the taught muscles of his stomach. He whined blissfully into my neck, and I worked my hands upwards, pushing his shirt up as I went. My twin buried both of his hands in my wet hair, gently massaging my scalp with his long, slender fingers. I removed a hand from his shirt, grasping his narrow chin and pulling his lips to mine. Our kiss was hot and wet, and Polydeuces fisted his hands in my hair as our legs tangled together. Our kisses grew deeper, more desperate, teeth meeting lips and tongues clashing together as we drank each other in. His hands, damp from my hair, we chilly on my bare chest, and I inhaled sharply in surprise as his pushed me away forcefully, ducking his head in embarrassment or maybe shame. I frowned, more concerned with the fact that he wouldn't meet my gaze than why he had pushed me away.

"Hey," I murmured, worry knotting my stomach as I stroked his cheek with my knuckles. "Look at me."

Polydeuces tipped his chin up hesitantly, the oceans of his eyes wide and expressive.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly. The sound of the rain on the roof was deafening as I waited for him to answer.

"No…" he said slowly, looking down again. "I just don't want us to be…I don't want to have to…" He made and irritated noise in the back of his throat, frustrated at not being able to express his thoughts. "I don't want us to have to make love to show that we're in love, you know? I want to just…be. Can we just cuddle? Please?" he blurted.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and drew him close, brushing my lips against his forehead in a silent answer. Polydeuces sighed contentedly, his fingers back in my hair. Our legs were still twined together, but there was not heat in the touch.

"My brother," I breathed into his spice scented hair.

"My lover," he echoed softly. His berry blue eyes drifted shut, but I could tell he was still awake. I let my eyes fall shut as well, listening to the sound of my twin's heartbeat along with the relentless storm.

* * *

**A/N: ***Laughs* Told you Polydeuces was a total hypocrite in this one. Usually he can't keep his hands off of Castor. ^^ But I don't know, this kind of wrote itself. Maybe he's growing up? ...Yeah, I doubt it. Anguish is up next, by the way.


	12. Anguish

**A/N: ***nyro-n* Saaaaaaad... Man, I made _myself _cry when I was writing this! So this one is from Polydeuces' point of veiw, when Castor dies. Because yes, he does die. *sobsob* I had a hard time writing the sheer emotion of this, so I hope I pulled it off okay. That's why the flow is all broken, by the way. I was trying to convey a sense of incoherrency, because really, would you be able to speak in complete sentences if your twin, your lover, the other half of your _soul _just died in front of you? I think not.

* * *

As soon as I found my voice, I screamed as loud as I could. My hands flew up to cover my face, and the sight of the crimson liquid dripping off of my fingers and rolling down my arms shocked me into silence. Castor's blood—the spear—I saw him go down… The sudden quiet was deafening. Greif crashed down on me with the entire weight of the ocean. The tears came then, huge and hot, streaking through the smeared hand print of blood—Castor's touch, Castor's blood, my cheek, it burns!—so that when the tears splashed onto my tunic they were a watery vermillion. Ragged sobs tore from my throat—Spartans never cry, he told me once—so hard that my shoulders shook. My fingers trembled violently as I reached out to brush a tangled, bloody curl off of his cheek, hesitantly, because he looks as if he's sleeping—he must be sleeping he said he'd always be there so he'll wake up and laugh and kiss away my tears and say Spartans never cry he'll wake up he must wake up he'll wake up won't he? Won't he? I feel my heart tearing, ripping, shattering, into a million pieces, scattered to the wind… My thoughts like a mirror cracking, the uneven pieces reflecting bits of half forgotten memories…as children—I was afraid of thunder—he held me. I will protect you—always—always always always. Our first time—he was so careful—afraid—so was I—but I loved him all the same. Battles—so many—the terror of not knowing. He left—the sprig of olive behind my ear—he came back—always! This morning—we made love—the sun on his soft brown curls—eyes like the summer sky—just this morning! The mirror shattered, exploding into a thousand fragments with a thunderous crash, shards clattering to the ground, the memories reflected upon them vanished. I screamed. My fingers dug into the blood soaked earth and I screamed the agony of my heart until my voice gave out, my shrieks dissolving into hysteric, hiccupping sobs that wracked my entire body. Time was irrelevant. There was only pain. Castor is dead. My Castor, my brother, my twin, my beloved…is dead. Reality is pain. When my tears were spent, grief evaporated along with them, leaving only a frozen numbness in my core. I stroked Castor's hair, pressing wayward curls off oh his forehead and laying a kiss onto the cold skin. Summer blue eyes were closed forever, leaving winter where my heart once was.

* * *

**A/N: **Kyaaaa, the angst! *dies* That aside, the next one, Breath Again, will be up tomorrow. And it's really short too. *sheepish* Heh heh heh sorry...*sweatdrop*


	13. Breathe Again

**A/N: **Whoo hoo, I got all three up before Monday! *dances* Haha, I'm such an idiot! Sooooo, I am aware of the fact that the style of this one is quite confusing and is in need of explination. They're both telling this one, with Polydeuces beginning, and the lines alternate from then on. Guess I should have thought about that when I was writing it, huh? xD

* * *

When we are apart, I cannot breath.

Every brilliant smile, every joyous laugh, every open kiss makes me short of breath.

He is my life, my air, my everything. I need him. I would die without him.

In the hazy afterglow of making love, when we are still tangled together and slick with sweat, he looks up at me through dark eyelashes, blue eyes full of love and moonlight, and it takes my breath away.

When he is gone my lungs constrict, making breathing painful. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears, throbbing, like my throat, squeezed tight so that each breath becomes a struggle.

Every time I see him, every time I touch him, every time I kiss him or hold him or make love to him, I become dizzy and light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

But—

But—

When I see him

As long as I'm with him

Suddenly,

I don't care

I can breath again.

If I can never breath again.

* * *

**A/N: **It's short! I'm sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy! *cries* The next one, Curious, will be longer! I promise! I promise! Don't hurt meeeeeeeeee!


	14. Curious

**A/N:** Hey y'all, sorry it took so long for this one! I write a bunch and forget to type them up, haha, so I have four more besides this one on paper. Right, so this one's a little longer than the last one, thank goodness! And guess who's guest starring? THE CAT!!! Yes, yes, I told you furry little Aphrodite would show up again. Curiosity killed the cat, no? Or so Castor hopes...

* * *

Mid-afternoon found me sprawled across the crisp white sheets of my bed, slumbering lightly as Polydeuces bathed. Slim, calloused hands laid on my cheeks and a gentle kiss placed on my forehead roused me from my nap. I woke to the sight of my brother leaning over me, his deep blue eyes meeting my bleary ones.

"Castor," he whispered, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. He smiled when his saw I was awake, leaning down for another kiss, dark, damp curls smelling faintly of spices swinging over his shoulder. The kiss was deep and sweet, the kind that tugged at my heartstrings and made my chest ache with love. Polydeuces swung up onto the bed, straddling my hips and supporting himself with a hand on either side of my head. His lips were soft and warm and melted blissfully against mine. I sat up, pulling him into my lap and drawing him closer still until out chests touched.

"Polydeuces," I breathed, lightly running my fingers over the knife scar that traced his jawbone before plunging my hands into his hair and rubbing circles into the soft skin behind his ears with my thumbs. He groaned darkly, dropping his head to my collarbone. My breath caught in my throat at the sound, heartbeat quickening, the pit of my stomach tightening with desire. Polydeuces laid wet, open kisses along my collarbone, his mouth scorching against my cool skin. I dragged my hands down his bare back, digging my fingers into the toned muscles on either side of his spine. Polydeuces let out a breathy moan, sable curls slapping against his back as his tossed his head and arched into me. He sat up on his knees, hands tense on my shoulders, trailing hot kisses over my brow, along my cheekbone, and to my lips, open mouthed, tongues twining together in a well practiced dance. I grabbed his ass and hitched his hips closer, and the dance became a duel. Polydeuces clutched at my face and hair desperately, and I cupped a hand against the back of his leg and the other against the small of his back, laying him down on the bed. Our lips now parted, he was flushed and panting hard. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I leaned down until our noses barely touched, no closer. He looked up at me through dark lashes, eyes smoldering with heat, lust, and a burning need. We shared breath, hot and ragged, as Polydeuces raked his long finger through my thick curls, dull as mud compared to his shining sable locks. He folded his hands and the back of my neck, stretching up to take my bottom lip between his teeth. His berry blue eyes flashed with mischief, and I bent my head, closing the last inch between us. This kiss was short and rough; there was no longer any need to fool around. I felt the pillow sink slightly by my right hand, and a sharp tug at my hair. This puzzled me, because damn, I knew right where Polydeuces' hands were. The yank became painful, and I jerked my head up, meeting the leaf green eyes of my brother's petite calico.

"Meow," said Aphrodite, batting at the single brown curl hanging down over my eyes.

"I," I told my brother, looking down at him solemnly, his face twitching with barely constrained laughed as his cat chewed on my hair, "Am going to _kill_ that cat. I am going to kill her, roast her, and _eat_ her."

Aphrodite, seemingly sensing my rage, gave a worried sounding mew and leapt off the bed. I lunged after her as she darted for the door.

"That's right, you'd better run you damned cat!" I snarled as I paused to throw on a tunic before bolting out the door after the furball. "I am going to _KILL _you!" I yelled at Aphrodite's fleeing tail. "I will _TURN YOU INSIDE OUT!_"

I stopped, grinding my teeth in frustration. Lost her!

"Castor! Castor, don't _hurt _her!" Polydeuces wailed, dashing up behind me.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her," I assured my twin, grinning sardonically. "I'm going to KILL her."

Fuzz-ass peeked her whiskery mug out of a door. Big mistake, kitty! I shot off, yelling and swearing and completely ignoring Polydeuces' distressed cries as he followed hard on my heels. I smirked. Oh, that cat is dead.

**A/N:** I guess the end was a little bit random, but hey, whatever. I thought it was funny. Next up, Emotionless. Sorry guys, that one is SUPER tiny...eh heh heh... And hey! If you haven't read Missy's stories on this lovely pair, Olives and her new one Burn For You, go read them. Now. Right now. I'm serious, what are you doing still reading this?! Read them!

* * *


	15. Emotionless

**A/N: **Hoo, this is short, isn't it?! Geez guys, I'm so sorry to make you wait forever and then give you this little scrap. But hey, I have a BAJILLION other ones written, just not typed. So there will be more, and soon. Does that make up for this pathetic excuse for a paragraph? Probably not. xD

* * *

His eyes are dull and cold, like pebbles. Normally such a bright, laughing blue, the utter lack of life in his eyes when he kills shakes me to the core. More than anything, I hate seeing him like that. Because it's not him. My brother is warm and soft and loving. He is not the faceless monster I see down there on the battlefield, delivering a thunderous one-two to a man's face, the spikes on his bracers driving through his skull. That is not the Polydeuces I know, and it frightens me. He seems a monster, killing without thought or pause, impatiently shaking gore from his hands. His expression is stone cold as he slashes a man's throat. He doesn't even flinch as blood splatters his face. I turn away, feeling sick and knowing that I am trembling. Do I become that monster too? When I fight, do I become that unfeeling beast? The sick feeling in my core grows, because I know that I do.

* * *

**A/N: **Was the present tense weird? I hope not... Next up, Keeping a Secret. It's long! I promise!


	16. Keeping a Secret

**A/N:** I wanted to get this up today. Do you know what today is? It's their freakin' HOLIDAY. Oh yes, you heard me. The Romans loved these guys. Had a great calvary parade and all that whoop-dee-doo! Hahaha, they have a holiday. I'm overly excited. That makes me a total nerd, right? Anyway, this one is one of my absolute favorites, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. And as a heads up, in my haste to post this I didn't have time to edit it. So I apologize a thousand times over for typos!

* * *

A gentle morning breeze blew in from the window, cooling the sweat on my heaving chest. Beside me, sheets tangled around his legs, Polydeuces caught my eye and grinned. I returned his goofy smile, turning to him and kissing him softly. He laughed lightly, throwing his arms around my neck, returning the kiss and pressing his body against mine. Pulling away, he stroked my cheeks and whispered soft "I love you's" against my lips. I hummed softly with contentment, reluctantly turning away and swinging my legs off the side of the bed. He made a soft noise of annoyance, and I sighed. "We've lingered too long already," I said regretfully. "We can't laze about in bed all day."

He shot me a look that let me know exactly what he thought of that. I laughed as I stood, feeling light and happy, high off love and the first warm weather of spring. Polydeuces complained good-naturedly as we dressed, and I punched him in equally good humor. "Polydeuces have you lost your mind?" I asked. "This is the first nice weather of the year, we've got to go do something."

He turned to me and raised his eyebrows, fighting a smirk. "Oh, I'll _do _something alright."

"'Deuce!" I hit him again. He hit me back. Laughing, I held out my hands, palms up, asking for a truce. He took a half step back and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, searching my face for any sign of treachery on my face. Apparently finding none, he hesitantly placed his hands on mine. A wicked grin flashed across my face and I clamped my fingers around his wrists. Yanking him close, I silenced his startled yelp with my lips. Polydeuces sighed, leaning against me happily. I held him for a long moment before drawing away. He grinned brilliantly, acknowledging my silent promise to find time for us today. I tapped his nose with an answering smiled and turned to the door, already feeling the sun on my face and the grass under my feet.

Drowsy and content under the warm rays of sun, I yawned hugely, arching my back into the ground as I stretched. Polydeuces yipped softly as his head slipped off of my stomach and struck the ground. Toes curling into the soft dirt in delight, I sat up, my twin following suit. I combed grass and leaves out of my brown curls, tangled and windblown from running, riding, and fighting. Pushing my clumsy fingers away with a patient smile, Polydeuces picked at the knots with quick, sharp movements, deftly untangling even the nastiest snarls.

"If you ever bothered to brush your hair, this wouldn't happen," he chided gently. I rested my chin on my knees and scowled.

"Helen's gotten to you again, hasn't she?" I huffed.

Polydeuces sighed and draped his arms around my shoulders, pressing his lips lightly against the top of my head. Twisting my hair into a loose horsetail, he swept it over my shoulder, kissing the shell of my ear and the back of my neck. He whispered my name, running his hands over my chest. I let out a deep, shuddering breath. A single word from him, a single touch, could set me on fire. "Polydeuces…" his name escaped my lips before I could stop it. He laughed lightly, laying me down in the grass and straddling my hips, covering my face with kisses. I tangled my hands in his waterfall of curls, pulling his lips to mine. His kiss was fierce and eager, tearing at my lips and forcing my mouth open. I sat up so he was on my lap, our lips still locked. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I trailed my fingers over his firm, tanned thighs. He pulled away from my lips with a gasp as my hands crept under his tunic. He tossed hair out of his face with an impatient flick of his head, putting his arms out behind him to brace himself. I captured his lips again, sliding my hands over his stomach under his tunic. An eerie prickle ran down my spine, and I froze. Polydeuces whined softly with annoyance, but I shushed him and looked up slowly. Sure enough, a pair of inquisitive blue eyes met my own. It was almost uncanny how well I could sense people watching me. Helen was dressed in boys clothes; a short tunic and bare footed, her bronze curls tied at the nape of her neck. My sister and I stared at each other for a long, long moment, utterly silent. Helen's gaze wandered over us, entwined as we were. A wicked grin split her face, and she darted off. I shook my head and laughed. "She has a knack for just appearing out of nowhere, doesn't she, 'Deuce? 'Deuce? Polydeuces, what's wrong?"

My twin's face was ashen.

"She saw," he choked.

My face fell, horrible realization churning in my stomach. "What?" I rasped.

"She saw us." Polydeuces leapt to his feet, dragging me up with him. He clutched at my arms with a white knuckle grip.

"Gods, Castor, what if she tells? What will she say? Oh, gods!" He turned away and began to pace, running shaky fingers through his hair. "What will mother and father say? O-oh, Castor, what if they separate us?! Gods!" He was nearing hysterics. Wordlessly, I held my arms out. He fell into them with a strangled cry, and I hugged him tight to my chest, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I will not let them take you from me," I said stonily, softly kissing the top of his head. Gently, I pushed him away, caressing his cheek. The wildness had gone from his sea blue eyes. Now there was anxiety. And fear.

"Come," I murmured, "I think it's best if we return home. Perhaps we can avert this crisis before it gets out of hand."

He caught my hand as I turned, and kissed my lips lightly.

"Just in case," he whispered.

I nodded in understanding, not trusting myself to speak and refusing to show him the fear in my own heart.

It was well dark, and although we lay in bed, we both knew that there would be no sleep for us tonight. I stared silently up at the ceiling, lost in thought, while Polydeuces tossed and turned and fretted. With a soft sight I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, rubbing my palms over his chest and stomach soothingly.

"Castor," he whimpered, trying to squirm away, "Don't. What if someone comes in?

I huffed hot air against the back of his neck, nibbling his shoulder blade. "Polydeuces, really. Everyone is asleep. Besides," I murmured tenderly, "Whatever happens tomorrow, we are together now." I ran my hands down to his hips, pressing my fingers into his inner thighs and spreading his legs.

"Castor," he said pleadingly, grabbing my wrists, "Not now." He swung out of bed and paced the length of our room, hugging his arms to his chest. I watched him, grim faced, for a long moment before getting out of bed and going to him, draping a blanket over his shoulders. I rubbed his arms softly, kissing his cheek before heading for the door, throwing on a tunic.

"Where are you going?" Polydeuces said, alarmed.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Helen," I answered darkly.

I stormed into my little sister's room without bothering to knock. She was sitting at her small mirror table, brushing through her hair, and jumped straight into the air as I barged in, sending the brush flying.

"Castor," she said coolly, walking across the room to retrieve it.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How much did you see?" I asked, getting straight down to business.

She grinned slyly and shrugged. "Enough."

"You understand you must not tell what you've seen?" I asked her solemnly, struggling to mach her cool demeanor.

"Why ever not?" She feigned surprise. "I'm sure mother and father would _love_ to know what you've been up to. However," her mask fell away and she grinned impishly as she sat back down, folding her hands in front of her. "If creepy crawlies quit appearing in my bed…and my missing under things reappear…well then, I might just forget everything I've seen."

I stared at her incredulously. "You intend to blackmail us."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Well, of course."

"_Helen!_" I thundered, slamming my fists down on her table. "_This is not a game!" _

She shrunk back, looking truly frightened. I'd never lost my temper at her before. I ran a hand over my face, trying to get my anger back in check. "Helen," I said, my voice shaking slightly, "You will keep your mouth _shut._" I whirled on my heel and stormed for the door before my emotions got the better of me.

"I don't see why I should," she said defiantly.

I paused on the threshold, clutching at the doorframe with a white knuckle grip. I sucked in a sharp, angry breath through my teeth, letting it out with a whoosh, my anger disappearing along with it. "Helen," I whispered tiredly, brokenly. "Please." I left before I could hear her sarcastic reply.

My trip back through the dark, silent hallways was with a heavy heart. As I entered our room, Polydeuces, still pacing, flew into my arms. I covered his face with light, feathered kisses and picked him up, sitting him on the bed and crawling up next to him. He curled up in my lap and clung to my tightly. "She's a stubborn girl," I murmured. Polydeuces gave a watery chuckle and began to cry. "Oh, 'Deuce," I soothed, not bothering to tell him to shut up, to man up, that Spartans don't cry. "O-oh, 'Deuce." I stroked his thick, soft curls, rubbing the satin strands between my fingers. I didn't make excuses, I didn't make false promises, I just held him and kissed the tears off of his cheeks. "I love you," I said simply, willing myself not to cry, not now not ever, because I must stay strong, because he needs me. For the second time that day I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. I snapped my head to the door, a snarl on my lips. Helen was clad only in her thin nightclothes. Her blue eyes were huge and brimming with tears. Her lips moved, and the words "I'm sorry" barely reached my ears. She dashed forward and threw herself onto the bed, flinging her arms around us.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean…I didn't know! I'll never tell, I _promise! _Just don't cry. You're not supposed to cry. Please, _please, _don't cry!"

Polydeuces, shocked out of his tears by Helen's sudden entrance, laughed softly, heavy with relief. He pulled her into a hug and cuddled her close. "Cry? Why, who's crying, dear sister? Certainly not me!"

She laughed and hugged him fiercely. Both their faces glistened with tearstains. Helen squirmed out of Polydeuces' grip and sat in front of me.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," she said sheepishly, and kissed my cheek. "I won't tell. Really."

I picked her up and set her feet on the floor. "Go to bed," I said gruffly, hiding my embarrassment at her affection.

"Why should I?" she said, planting her fists on her hips. There was a teasing gleam in her eye. My twin and I exchanged glances.

"We'll be hard pressed to find you a husband," Polydeuces said, exasperated.

"We'll be hard pressed to find you wives," Helen retorted.

I laughed. "Really, little sister. Go to bed. It's late."

"What, are you going to make me?"

"No," I said mildly, a smirk creeping onto my lips. "We'll just pretend you aren't here." I took Polydeuces' narrow chin and pulled his lips to mine in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Really!" Helen exclaimed, her face the picture of disgust. She stormed for the door as our kiss grew more passionate. "I'm going to tell father!"

I pulled away from Polydeuces and we grinned at each other. "She'll turn out all right," I said decisively, laying my brother back onto the bed.

"Of course she will," he agreed, pulling off my tunic. "She is our sister after all."

* * *

**A/N: **I do have another one typed and ready, but it won't be up before July 15th is over... 'Cause I'm going to watch Leverage! WHOO HOO NEW SEASON!! Haha, silly me. Next one is Hold My Hand, by the way.


	17. Hold My Hand

**A/N: **Yeah, okay, it's kind of short. But this is a favorite of Misao's. Just sweet, gooey fluff.

* * *

The silence around us was thick but not oppressive, it was heavy and comforting, like a blanket. No words were spoken as I held him tight to my chest; none were needed. We breathed together, and our hearts beat in sync. I slid my hands across the planes of his chest, not sensuous, but thoughtful. I tightened my grip on him, pressing him closer still and loving the way our bodies locked together like puzzle pieces. When we lie next to each other like this, in nothing but velvety bronze skin, we are not two, but one. One heart and soul, as it should be. "Polydeuces?" I whispered against the back of his neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in reply, rolling to face me, deep blue eyes heavy with contentment. With a smile I traced the bridge of his nose with a light fingertip, and then traced my own. He grinned as I held up my hand and pressed his fingers against mine. It was something we did when we were children. A way to say, "Look, we are the same." My other hand arced across his eyebrows, his cheeks, and down his jawbone before following the same path on my own face. His long fingers curled around my hand as I leaned forward to brush my lips against his, so lightly it was barely a kiss. With a hum of pleasure he opened his mouth and crushed his lips against mine. I found his other hand, twining our fingers together as I deepened the kiss.

"Never let go," he gasped between kisses, squeezing my hand.

"Never," I promised, breaking the kiss and pulling our intertwined hands between us. "You are my other half."

With a smile, he dropped my hands in favor of wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his face to my chest with a soft sigh. I stroked the dark satin curls that spilled over his shoulders and pooled on the pillow. "Sleep," I murmured as his eyes drifted shut. "I will be here to hold you, always."

Eyes closed, he smiled as he pressed his fingers gently against my back. "And I, you."

* * *

**A/N: **Heeeeey, so I have ten more of these written. You want 'em? Too bad, I'm too lazy to type them! Haha, but I'll get around to it one of these days... Next up is Suffocate, which is quite a fun one if I do say so myself. ^^


	18. Suffocate

**A/N: **Oh, this one is FUN. xD

* * *

Our room was beyond hot. It was suffocating. The fever coursing through my veins set my body ablaze, leaving me drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Beside me, with half closed eyes and heat flushed cheeks, Polydeuces licked his chapped lips and pressed against me with a whimper.

"I blame you," I groaned, turning away and hugging a pillow to my stomach, feeling like utter shit. He laughed drily, breaking off with a whine of pain. Concerned, I turned back to him, his eyes squeezed tight with pain, lips parted as he struggled to breathe.

"It's hot," he gasped, pulling at his sweat drenched tunic.

I murmured in sympathetic agreement, struggling into a sitting position, leaning my head back against the wall in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. Pressing the heels of my palms to my eyes, I breathed in as deeply as I could. "No more escapades in the rain," I said as firmly as I could manage.

"No more escapades in the rain," Polydeuces agreed weakly.

I peered at him out of the corner of my eye. His ocean blue eyes were bright with fever, sable curls soaked with sweat, and the sleeve of his damp tunic was sliding off of his shoulder, revealing a heaving chest as flushed as his face. I swallowed drily and closed my eyes, staving off the lust that shot through my stomach clear down to my loins. _Now is __not__ the time for this. _But I couldn't help but watch as sweat dripped down his tanned neck, collecting in the hollow of his throat. The perfect ringlets behind his ears and at his temples were plastered against his skin. I gritted my teeth against the overwhelming desire to kiss him, to grope him, to _take_ him. The effort only made my head ache.

"Castor," he groaned, one hand pressed over his eyes, the other reaching for me with trembling fingers. He had practically wiggled out of his tunic by now.

"_Castor._"

My breath caught in my throat. His chest rose and fell erratically, bronze skin crimson and slick with sweat. Tears clung to his thick, dark lashes, his teeth clamped tight in pain. A soft moan escaped him. I hate seeing him hurting. But gods, that moan! I rolled onto my stomach with a groan, pressing my aching head into the pillows and driving my hips into the bed in a vain attempt to stifle my desires. Polydeuces moaned again, deeper and hoarser, like when we made love and I— I let out a soft scream of frustration into the pillow, the logic in my head warring with the heat between my legs. Turning my head, I chanced a look at him. His tunic was completely gone, his feverish eyes gazed at me imploringly.

"_Castor._"

The little hitch in his breath, his parted lips, his flushed, burning, _naked_ body…

I lost it.

I dug my hands into his soaked curls and brought my mouth down on his with bruising intensity, running my tongue across his lips in a plea for entrance. He surrendered willingly, begging for a deeper kiss, not even putting up a fight as I slid my tongue into his mouth. I ravished him, devoured him, loving the summery taste that was so purely Polydeuces. The heat in my stomach was no longer a torch, but a bonfire, burning out of control. My own sweat soaked tunic was discarded, Polydeuces' fingers and lips scorching across my chest, burning away all other thoughts. It wasn't hot, it was suffocating. In the midst of the inferno I remember nothing more than deep groans and ragged breath, and even afterwards the flames did not cease, only ease up a little. At least I was no longer suffocating.

* * *

**A/N: **Next up, Provoke. Which is my absolute FAVORITE. Short, but full of WIN. Like me. I feel full of win today.


	19. Provoke

**A/N:** So recently, I've been on a bit of a renaissance rampage. (Haha, that's an alliteration. Renaissance...rampage...I am so full of win.) The parallels between renaissance Italy and ancient Greece I find quite intriguing, and often amusing. And the noble families. They were...wow. Just...wow. Also quite incestuous. And you know, a lot of things happened in 1492 besides Columbus sailing the ocean blue. And have you noticed that all those explorers were Italians? Columbus, Vespucci, Verrazano... I mean seriously, did Italy like, pimp its navigators out to other countries? Anyway. I realized today that I desperately missed my beloved twins, and was in serious need of some Greecian love. So, without further ado, my absolute favorite!

* * *

"Polydeuces!" I gasped, horrified, "Your hands!"

He cocked his head like a puppy, holding his hands in front of his face. He seemed surprised that they were gushing blood. I snatched his hands and examined them.

"'Deuce!" I cried, making soft noises of dismay as I inspected his shredded knuckles and the gleaming bone beneath. "What did you do, punch a tree?!"

"Oh, was that his name?" Polydeuces said thoughtfully.

I dropped his hands. "What did you do?"

He laughed, scratching the back of his head and leaving streaks of blood in his curls. "Some total jerk was picking on this girl—"

"So you hit him," I interrupted, crossing my arms.

"Well, apparently he had a problem with me calling his mother a goat and comparing his face to a horse's rear end," my brother chirped.

I dragged my hands down my face and sighed. "Why are your hands so messed up?

He shifted his weight nervously and shrugged. "He, ah, he was kind of wearing a helmet…"

"You punched a _soldier?!_" I exploded. "'Deuce, why? Can't you pick on someone your own size?"

His eyebrows shot up, dark blue eyes alight with mischief as he grinned wickedly. "Please Castor, no one's my size."

* * *

**A/N: **I love Polydeuces. Seriously. If he wasn't banging Castor, I'd marry him myself. Haha, on _that_ lovely note, next up is Standing Still. And one final, unrelated question: does ANYBODY out there know who Niccolo Machiavelli is? If you do, I'll bake you cookies and love you forever.


	20. Standing Still

**A/N: **It's been awhile, hasn't it? In all honesty, I've had this written for...well, awhile. I just hadn't gotten around to putting it up, and, well, no one much reads this anyway. And for those of you that do, I sincerely appologize for the wait. This is from Polydeuces' point of view...and I love this one, because it's adorable!

* * *

There are things that you see and hear and feel when you are young that you don't understand until you are older. As you age, each passing year brings new perspective. I was fifteen years old when my heart got broken for the first and last time. He was older and handsome, a brilliant fighter, and I followed him blindly. I didn't understand why Castor was so bitter and cynical about the whole thing. I was happy, couldn't he be happy for me? Instead he just yelled. Those were some of the most vicious fights we've ever had, and they often left me in tears. I didn't understand. I didn't understand because I was too busy worrying about myself. After one of our particularly nasty fights, I fled. I returned late, and Castor had already gone to bed. I stopped in the doorway and watched him sleep. I stood there for a long, long time, in the quiet of the night, just watching his chest rise and fall peacefully. In slumber he was soft and silent, not the roaring, red-faced monster I'd had a shouting match with only hours before. I smiled softly. When I finally took the time to stand still for a moment, I began to understand his love…not that I recognized it for what it was. I went to him and kissed his forehead in a silent apology, careful not to wake him. He was so calm and perfect it made my chest throb. I took it as guilt.

Three weeks later my heart ached with betrayal, my spirit and body bruised and broken. Castor held me as I cried in the dark, silent watches of the night, but I understood neither the anger nor the pain I saw in his eyes. For weeks I was a hollow shell of myself, haunted and broken. I couldn't see how it tormented him as I grew numb and unresponsive. I ignored him, so deep in my own despair that I didn't even notice how distressed my twin had become. I ignored him, in so much pain that I failed to see his own. I ignored him until he did something I absolutely could not ignore. We have always shared a bed, Castor and I, and thought nothing of it. But that night…innocent, comforting touches became heated touches, heated touches melted into frenzied kisses, frenzied kisses became needy, frantic sex. The burning ecstasy, the soaring sort of feeling, everything, it cleared out the cold ashes in my heart and lit a new flame, a stronger one, for someone I had cared for all along. I had just been too caught up in _me_ to notice. I think that was the first time in my young life that everything was utterly still. Castor's eyes were closed, but I knew he was not asleep, because his chest was still heaving, just as mine was. He was covered in sweat and utterly gorgeous; which may seem conceited since we are twins, but I don't see it that way, because there is no way I could ever, _ever_, be that beautiful, and I realized all of a sudden that his anger was him looking out for me, and his concern was love. And I realized I loved him too.

It has taken me years to understand the depths of these emotions, and sometimes I still don't understand. But when I get too caught up in me, in my own problems and worries, I have learned to stop, take a step back, and just stand still. The way he looks at me is all I need to know.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry I've continued to leave you all in the dark concerning the business with Polydeuces and his lover. All will be revealed in time, I promise. As for next up, that would be Family. Finally, a funny one with no real depth or plot, haha!


End file.
